Tasty Dish
by yunakitty
Summary: Kasey, the new farmer in Harmonica Town, is intrigued and captivated by Chase, the melancholy chef.  Their budding friendship may lead to something more... oh, come on.  This is a yunakitty story.  You know they are going to hook up!
1. Chapter 1

I laid aside my hoe and wiped my sweaty brow with the back of my rather dirty hand. Phew. Farming was definitely hard work. There was no denying that.

With a reasonable amount of pride, I looked out over my farm, summing it up quickly with my eyes. Sure, it was somewhat amateur. But damn it, it was built on my blood, sweat, and tears; and for that, if nothing, it meant something.

I watered the last of my crops and then stretched my neck before heading inside my ramshackle little house for a quick shower. My home wasn't anything impressive, but it was four walls around me, a roof above me, and all the things I needed for day to day life. Draping a towel around my waist, I wandered out into the main part of the house. A comfortable enough little bed, a roughly hewn dining table, a chest of drawers, a somewhat crooked bookshelf, a large tool box. Oh, and that little kitchen.

I smiled wryly at it. I wasn't much of a cook. My meals so far had consisted of sandwiches. I bought the bread from town and filled it with whatever else I could get from town, or what I could wrangle up out of the earth. I shuddered a bit as I remembered the horrible raw mushroom sandwich I had attempted the day before yesterday. Definitely not good eats. The cabbage and mayonnaise sandwich hadn't been so bad though.

And of course, there was always the inn in town. They could be counted on for a good, square meal. Not that I went there too often - my meager earnings from farming just wouldn't allow it. But when my body got to rock bottom with hunger and nutrient deprivation, I set aside some of my budget for a good, filling meal there. I always slept wonderfully the night after eating at the inn!

I was dressing myself as I thought of these things, and I suddenly remembered that the mayor had asked something of me. I ran a hand through my wet chestnut locks, then hurried out towards town.

At town hall, Mayor Hamilton greeted me cheerfully. "Oh, Kasey!" he cried out. "Just who I was looking for. Have you been to the church yet?"

"No, mayor," I said somewhat apologetically. "I got so tangled up on the farm, and well... honestly, I forgot all about it."

Mayor Hamilton waved my apologies away with his hand and a smile. "Don't worry about that," he reassured me. "But do go now. If you have the time. I'd really like you to meet our new priest in training, Perry. He does pride himself on being in touch with all the inhabitants of this island, and you've been rather an elusive one these few weeks!" He winked at me amicably, and so after a few more words I excused myself.

Up, up, up that long path towards the hilltop church. I had never been a religious person. Most definitely not. But I could see the value in the social aspect of church and its gatherings. So, I didn't mind the mayor's request too much.

I pushed the heavy carved doors open, and entered the serene stillness of the church. A young man, much younger than I expected, quickly greeted me. "You must be Kasey," he said, in a warm, low tone, as he approached me and shook my hand. I nodded in agreement, while still in a minor state of shock about him. Why, he couldn't be more than seventeen!

"Nice to meet you, uh... Father..." I said somewhat awkwardly. He had a priest's collar on, but I wasn't sure what to call him, especially in light of how young he looked.

As if he was reading my mind, Perry smiled wryly. "I know, hard to call a mere kid 'Father'. 'Perry' will do just fine. I'm so glad you came to visit though. Can I offer you a cup of tea?"

"Ah, no thank you, Perry," I said.

"But I insist!" He smiled warmly at me. "Yolanda just brought me some delicious coffee cake. I really would love to share it with you."

So I gave in, following him into the small priest's office. Cake and tea was served, and I had to admit it was absolutely delicious. Good food was never wasted on me. My belly full and happy, I leaned back in the surprisingly comfortable chair and listened as Perry told me all about the island's residents. For the most part, I had met them in some way or another. Some just in passing, and some with more involvement, like the mayor and the owners of the inn, Jake and Colleen. But I was interested to hear about the other residents, some who weren't even currently living on the island.

"...And of course, Phoebe is such a smart girl. Going off to study archaeology and everything. And her parents are Barbara and Simon, you know."

I nodded somewhat absentmindedly. It was rather humorous that Perry talked about all these people as if he was a kindly old man, and not the teenager that he was! I refrained from laughing, and Perry drifted onto another resident.

"And then there's Chase. Poor, poor boy."

I adjusted myself in my chair, taking a sip of tea as I did so. "Hmm? What's wrong with him?"

Perry sighed, lacing his fingers together and looking more like an old man than ever. "Orphaned. Very, very sad, you know. And it's made him ever so bitter about life. He's such a talented chef, went off to study with the masters, but he throws it all away with his temper tantrums. Could have been one of the best, but he chucked it all and ended up back home. I don't even know how he keeps his job at the inn. I hear from Yolanda that he doesn't show up to work half the time, and when he does, he behaves rather poorly."

My interest was peaked now, because the subject involved food. "Hmmm... come to think of it, I eat at the inn about once a week, but I've never seen anyone other than Yolanda cooking."

"No surprise, no surprise," Perry clucked. "It's really a shame. Such a good cook! But so temperamental." He glanced at the window, and uttered a cry of surprise. Standing up, he strode forward and threw the sash aside. "There he is. Speak of the devil!"

I turned my head to look outside. There was a willowy young man, of medium height and fair coloring, standing at the edge of the cliff. His back was turned to us, but I could see that his hands were clasped on the rope barring the edge. I stared out at him for a few moments.

"Oh dear," Perry fretted. "He looks rather desolate. But..." he trailed off lamentably. "The last time I tried to talk to him, he said some rather heretical things and clearly wanted no help from clergy."

I gazed outside for a second longer, then tore my glance away and turned to Perry. "I'll go talk to him," I heard myself saying. Really! What did I think I was doing? Being some kind of counselor to troubled youth? But I felt compelled to say what I did, and now I had to follow through with it.

"Thank you so much," Perry said. "May the Goddess bless and guide you," he called to me as I exited the church.

I walked outside, the pleasant spring air greeting me. The scent of cherry blossoms was heavy in the air, as well as the smell of the sea wafting upwards. Salt and sand and the faint smell of fish. It was rather agreeable, and with that bolstering me, I headed towards the clearly troubled young man standing at the edge of the cliff.

"Hello," I said as I got nearer. He turned around, and I nearly gasped as I beheld his face. So delicate. So incredibly delicate. The bones of his face were so painfully lovely. That carefully sculpted aquiline nose, the subtle but defined cheekbones... and such beautiful flesh draped over them. All balanced by a pair of gorgeous heavy lidded violet eyes. A lock of silky strawberry blond hair fell down as he turned, and we just stared at each other for several moments.

He spoke first. "Yes?" he asked, no friendliness evident. His brows knitted together skeptically.

I hastened to make a response. "Ah... I'm Kasey. I took over the old ranch on the hill. You know, just outside of town. I was... I was just visiting with the priest... Perry, you know... and he suggested I introduce myself."

Chase scowled at me. "Oh, did he?" He turned away, folding his arms over his chest. "I suppose he's told you I'm a sorry case, huh?"

"Oh no, of course not," I assured him untruthfully.

"Don't lie," Chase spat back at me. He didn't turn back around. "He's been trying to work on me for weeks now. I don't care. I just don't care. I don't need any help from him, or from the Goddess. Or from anyone."

"Oh, well..." I trailed off, feeling rather at a loss. "Well, that's not what I intended. Really." I smiled weakly. "I heard... I heard you are a chef. And well... I like food." He turned around as I spread my hands out apologetically. "I'm just driven by hunger, honestly."

Chase's face wavered, and then he smiled. Oh, my Goddess. I never imagined a simple smile could be something so beautiful. I swear that I heard birds chirping as his eyes crinkled at me. "So, you like to eat?" he was asking me.

"Yeah," I managed to reply. "I like food." I cursed myself inwardly for such a lame response.

He was rocking back and forth slightly, looking at me with some amusement. "So what's your favorite thing to eat?" he asked.

"I don't know... I like steak, of course. And bread. You know, really good, fresh baked bread. And oh, anything chocolate. And I really like soups. Like, Yolanda makes this cheese broccoli soup..."

Chase interrupted me. "Oh, that? I can do it ten times better." He was smirking. "Right now. Are you growing broccoli on your farm?" he queried me.

"Uh, no," I admitted. "Sorry. Just have lettuce and cabbages right now, and a few strawberries."

"Oh, well, then, I can make a bad ass cabbage stew. I'll show you."

I don't know how it happened, but he pulled me the half mile to my farm within ten minutes. We stood out in the sorry little crop patch, and he unearthed a particularly hearty specimen of cabbage. "This'll do," he said, and then we were inside. He washed the head of cabbage in the sink, and then set to dicing it, complaining along the way at my lack of proper tools.

"Sorry," I said. "But I just don't do much cooking," I explained.

"I can tell," he laughed, sliding the chopped leaves into a pot. He was sauteing them in butter, as far as I could tell. I had forgotten I even had any butter, but then I remembered that Cain from the Horn Ranch had given a block of it to me as a present when I moved in. He ground some pepper over it. That was another gift. Hayden at the bar had given the pepper grinder to me. It was an old one of his and he didn't need it anymore, he had told me.

"And now, we simmer," he said briefly, adding water and salt. The mixture was simmering on low, and he leaned across the counter at me, clearly in good spirits. "So. Where do you come from?" he inquired, his beautiful face full of mirth.

"Just some sorry little podunk town on the mainland," I said apologetically. "Nothing exciting."

"What do you have in the way of restaurants there?" he asked. He leaned forward, his chin resting on his fist.

"Not much," I explained. "A little casual diner."

"And your mother? What kind of food does she make for you?"

My face reddened, an involuntary reaction. "Oh. Oh. Well, she's been dead about eight years," I said.

His face fell, but he brought it back up and gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry to hear that," he said quietly. "But... what did your mother make, when you were young? That you liked to eat?"

I relaxed a bit, and contemplated this question. "Well..." I smiled after a few moments. "Chicken stew. It was so delicious. And cubed steak. With roasted vegetables and real gravy."

"Sounds delicious," he said, nodding. "Yes, I could do those things. But first, this cabbage stew." He stirred it a few times, then winked at me, an action that inexplicably sent chills down my spine. He threw another pinch of salt into the pot, and then tasted it. His eyes closed, the lashes fluttering against his cheeks. I shuddered despite myself, watching him tasting the spoonful in rapture. "Mmm, perfect," he whispered, then set to stirring the pot more.

I straightened myself up, painfully aware of the ache in my groin. There was no denying it. I was attracted to Chase. I hadn't had much experience with sex and love, but I knew enough to know that I was in deep.


	2. Chapter 2

I dipped a spoon into the steaming bowl, and took a taste gingerly. Immediately, my face lit up in delight. "Awesome!" I cried. "The cabbage... it's like it tastes... totally different!" I could barely express myself.

"I know, right?" Chase asked. He was eating a bowl at the same time. "It's the sauteing. Totally transforms the cabbage." He slurped the spoon appreciatively, then smiled broadly at me.

"Oh my Goddess," I said, savoring the flavor on my tongue. "You're a really good cook."

"Thanks," he said, laying down the spoon. He blushed a bit, looking away. "Well, this was fun..." he trailed off awkwardly. "Um, I have to go." And with that, he fled from my home.

After he left, I stared at the door. I don't know what it was, but I missed him terribly. Yeah, it was the delicious food he had created for me. But beyond that, it was the simple beauty that he brought into my home. There was no denying it. I was incredibly, powerfully attracted to him.

The next day, I went out and watered my plants without much attention. Yes, I saw the cabbages. But my mind was on the gorgeous chef that had transformed one of their kind into an amazing culinary experience for me. I could see the wispy, wavy locks of his hair on the edges of his delicate face and those big, doleful lavender eyes. I couldn't get him off my mind all morning.

I wandered out towards the village as soon as I was done with my farm tasks. I found Chase there, on the church grounds, and he smiled demurely at me as I discovered him. "Hmmm? What is it?" he asked. "Hungry again?"

"Yes. I've... I've got fresh turnips..." I replied.

"Turnips?" He turned around, leaning against a fence post. "I can think of a few things..." He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

And so once again, we ended up hurrying along towards my farm. Inside my farmhouse, he slammed out pans and dug out spices as he talked nine to the dozen. "Turnips are more delicious than most people realize," he said, as he chopped the freshly grown root crop finely.

"I've always liked turnips," I said.

He stirred vigorously. "You'll really love this, then," he said, and a few minutes later he dished it out onto two plates.

I eased a spoonful into my mouth, and then murmured in ecstasy. "Oh Goddess, that's delicious," I told him.

"Mmmm, yes," Chase agreed, tasting it as well. "Oh, exquisite."

When we had practically licked our plates clean, I insisted upon washing up the dishes. "I guess I'll have to start raising chickens next," I mused out loud. "But..." I made a little grimace. "I can't really stomach the idea of killing them myself. I mean, I don't mind eating chicken, even though I know what it is, but I don't think I could kill it myself."

Chase was leaning up against the counter. "You could always just buy the meat from Horn Ranch," he pointed out. "Honestly, I don't think I could kill anything either."

"Fish are different," I said as I laid the clean pan upside down to drain. "I mean, I've prepared them before, for my mom to cook. Back when I was a teenager."

"How old are you now?" Chase asked.

"Twenty four. And you?"

"Nineteen. What did you do for a living before you came here?"

"Worked in a little warehouse," I replied. "It was easy work, but I wanted to do something that meant something, you know what I mean? So I pretty much sold what I had and came out here."

"That's pretty brave," Chase said sincerely. "I don't think I could do it." He picked at the table mat, looking down. A lock of hair fell from its pinned up trappings and dangled lazily over his forehead. "I thought I'd go off and live in the big city, where things would be exciting. But it wasn't like I thought it would be at all." He fell silent, continuing to pick away at the loose threads he had found.

"It wasn't exciting after all?" I asked him.

"No, it was exciting. Too exciting." His voice was bitter. "I don't want to talk about it." He looked up at me defiantly, almost angrily, and I must have looked so surprised by him that he immediately dropped the unpleasant attitude. "I've got to get to work," he murmured, sounding a little embarrassed.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll see you around?"

He was already at the door, and he paused with his hand on the frame. "Why don't you come to the inn for dinner tonight? I'll make you something good."

"You don't have to do that," I said.

He bristled slightly. "Fine, if you don't want to come, you don't have to. I was just..."

"No, of course I want to come. I just don't want you to think that I expect you to cook for me every meal now," I hastily explained myself.

His shoulders dropped their aggressive stance, and he threw a warm smile back at me. "No, it's not that at all. It's just... it's good to cook for someone that really appreciates food, you know?" He stepped through the door before I could answer, then called back to me. "Oh, and can I take one of these cabbages with me?"

"Sure, of course!" I said. I hurried out after him, and he pointed out the one he wanted.

"I'd dig it out, but I don't want to turn up to work with dirty fingernails. That's one thing that Yolanda will not allow!"

"It's okay," I assured him, wiggling my gloved hand underneath the base of the head and freeing it from the soil. "Here. What are you going to make with it?" I asked as I turned it over to him. "Cabbage stew?"

"Island style cabbage salad," he said briefly, then hurried down the path towards town. "Thanks, Kasey... see you tonight."

I watched him go. Oh, how good it had made me feel to hear him say, "_see you tonight._" A warm feeling rushed through my body. I then remembered the packet of seeds in my pocket, that little Taylor had given me to try. I set to work plowing the field for those, and by the time I had them in the ground and watered, hours had passed. I knew it wasn't quite dinnertime yet, by the lack of rumbling in my stomach, so I decided to wander around near my farm, looking for things to forage.

The sun was setting as I returned to my farm, basket heavily laden with finds. There were mushrooms, wild berries, and a few herbs. I placed all the mushrooms in my shipping bin, put half of the berries and herbs in my kitchen, and let the rest remain in the basket for Chase. My heart skipped a beat slightly as I thought of the appreciative smile he would have on his face when I presented them to him.

I showered off the dust and sweat of the day, and changed into fresh clothes. With a slight amount of embarrassment, I dug around in my dresser drawers to find the old bottle of cologne I kept stashed there. It had been the last Christmas present my mother had given me, before she died unexpectedly when I was sixteen. I still remembered her saying as I opened it, "You're almost a man now, Kasey, so you'll need some manly cologne." How it had embarrassed me, but looking back now, I felt fondly towards my mother for appreciating that I was growing up instead of fighting against it. It was too bad she never got to see me actually grown up, though.

I dabbed a bit on my neck, glancing shyly at my own reflection. I felt silly for being shy of myself, but I had never really liked looking at myself in the mirror. It wasn't that I thought I was ugly or anything. Yeah, sometimes I wished that I looked a little different, but I had been told enough times by plenty of different people that I was attractive, so it had to be true. I had warm brown eyes, a good head of hair, and nice, even features.

I replaced the cologne in the drawer, and headed out for the inn, basket in hand. Luckily, it wasn't too busy when I got there. I meandered in and got a seat next to the wall, one facing the kitchen. I watched Chase work; he hadn't noticed my entrance yet. His brow was knitted seriously as he pushed a spatula back and forth in a pan, smoothing out some sort of yellow puree. He then took the pan off the burner, laid the spatula aside, and gave a satisfied sigh.

It was then that he noticed me, glancing over his shoulder quickly, and then turning around fully when he saw me. He wiped his hands on a dish towel, and hurried over to me. He was wearing a dark apron, tied tightly around his waist, that accentuated his slim figure. "Glad you could make it," he said, then gestured at the basket on the table. "Hmmm? What's this?"

"For you," I explained. "Just some berries and herbs I found this afternoon. I thought maybe you could use them."

"Yeah, thanks!" he said, taking the basket and heading back towards the kitchen. He called back to me. "Oh, I forgot to ask what you wanted to eat."

"Oh, I trust you. Whatever you think is good."

"That's what I like to hear!" He rolled up his sleeves and set to work.

Yolanda, who had been polishing silverware nearby, had watched these exchanges in interest. She waddled over to my table and gave me a broad smile. "So, you're the reason Chase has been in a good mood today, eh?"

"Um, I guess so..."

"I figured he must have made a friend or something. He hasn't broken one plate or stormed off from work yet!" She kept her voice low enough so that Chase wouldn't hear her over the sizzling of the pan. "I'm glad. Not just that he's not breaking things, but that he's got a friend. I know he must be difficult to be friends with, but please keep putting up with him, all right?"

"Um, okay..." I squirmed a little in my chair. Yolanda was being a bit heavy handed. She winked at me and then waddled off to the kitchen, leaving me a little perplexed.

A few moments later, Chase was neatly pouring the contents of the pan onto a plate, and then he picked it up and headed for me. "Mixed grill," he said briefly, setting the plate down in front of me.

I eagerly dug in, keenly aware that he was watching me for my reaction. "Oh wow, it's really delicious!" I said between mouthfuls. "The sauce is just really... wow! What's in it?"

"It's secret," he purred happily, then turned back towards the kitchen. I continued to eat enthusiastically, cleaning my plate. As soon as I was pushing it away with a satisfied sigh, he reappeared with a small plate. On it was a sliver of plain cheesecake, drenched in what was clearly a cooked down sauce made of the berries I had brought. He offered it to me, and in due course, I devoured it as well.

"Awesome," I told him, leaning back in the chair and patting my stomach. "That was great."

He smiled as he cleared away my plates. "No problem," he replied.

"So, do I pay at the desk, or...?"

"No, it's on the house," he assured me. I insisted upon paying at first, but finally let it drop.

"Thanks," I said. "So, uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I had to admit that I was a little disappointed to have to leave.

He glanced at the clock. "I get off in an hour and half..." He trailed off hopefully, then let out a little laugh. "That's a long time to wait, though. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Um, I could wait in the bar downstairs," I offered. "Have a couple of drinks and hang out."

"Yeah, sure," he said, and I could tell he was happy. "Okay, back to work," he said, as the mayor strolled in looking for a meal.

I headed out and down to the bar and sat at the counter. Hayden, the slightly grizzled proprietor, gave me a half smile. "What'll it be?"

"Let's see... ah, a cherry cocktail," I said, spotting the small placard stating it was the special.

He nodded in approval and set to work mixing the ingredients together. A minute later, I was sipping a frosty glass filled with strong cherry flavored liqueur. "Like it?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah, it's great," I told him.

We talked about the town and its inhabitants; minor, harmless gossip. As the clock ticked on and I moved to my second cocktail, Kathy sat down next to me. She was Hayden's only daughter, and I figured she must take after her mother. She was tall and blonde and looked nothing like old Hayden. She was a friendly, tomboyish girl, and she loved to ride horses. I suppose one could say she was pretty, but she just wasn't what I was interested in, so I didn't take much notice.

On that thought, I wondered how much longer Chase would be. I glanced at the clock, and realized his shift was probably coming to an end, so I drank down the rest of my cocktail and paid for my drinks.

Kathy was talking to me about her horses when Chase came in, no longer wearing his apron. He was unable to hide the annoyed scowl that he gave Kathy as he approached. I noticed it and was slightly surprised, but there wasn't really anything I could say.

We exited the bar together, and I took a long, appreciative inhale of the sea air. "That smells great," I said. "The air always seems to be fresher at night."

Chase didn't say anything in response, so I glanced over at him. "Eh? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he snapped. He started to stride ahead of me, towards Flute Fields, but I caught him by the wrist and pulled him back towards the ocean, down to the little secluded beach.

He was breathing heavily, unable to look at me as we stood on the moonlit sand. "You're mad," I said. "Why? I thought you wanted me to wait for you to get off work."

"Well, I did," he huffed. "But I didn't think you'd be hanging all over Kathy."

My eyes widened in surprise. "I wasn't hanging all over her," I insisted. "She was the one talking to me."

"But I'm sure you didn't mind," he spat out. He turned away, folding his arms over his chest. "I guess that's your type, huh? Well, I hate to tell you this, but she already has a boyfriend. That overly muscled redhead from the blacksmith's shop. So you'd best forget about her."

I was puzzled. What was all this about? Perry had been right, Chase sure had some wild changes in mood. "What? Chase, why..."

"It doesn't matter anyway!" Chase blurted out angrily, and pushed past me.

I caught him once more. I was feeling a little more loose than usual because of the cocktails, and I pulled him closer. "Chase, you've got it all wrong," I told him in a low voice.

He trembled. "Whatever."

"She's not my type at all." He made a small skeptical noise, and his eyes shifted uneasily to the side. "Chase," I said, leaning in closer. "You're my type."

He let out a ragged exhale, and slowly slid his eyes to meet mine. "Wh-what?" he said in disbelief.

For a second I worried that I had said the wrong thing. Maybe I had misunderstood Chase's anger over Kathy. Maybe it wasn't that he liked me and was jealous; maybe he liked Kathy himself or something. But the nervous little smile he gave me then erased that from my mind, so I continued speaking. "I like you," I whispered.

His cheeks flushed, and I felt his body relax. "I like you, too," he breathed back.

I sighed happily. I wished the moment could last forever. The sound of the ocean lapping gently against the shore, the salty breeze in my hair, feeling the warmth of Chase's body near mine. Our eyes met again, and then his fluttered closed. His lips parted slightly, and my heart pounded in my chest. He wanted me to kiss him. Oh, and I definitely wanted to kiss him. So I leaned in, letting my eyes close...

Then we flew apart as we heard voices approaching. I was trying to look casual, and Chase was looking embarrassed and annoyed as we watched Kathy and Maya come around the corner. "So then, I scraped the bottom of it off," Maya was saying. She was Yolanda's granddaughter and she was an enthusiastic yet terrible cook. "Really, it was a shame to throw the whole cake out just because a teeny little bit of the bottom was burnt, right?" She trailed off as she spied us. "Oh, hey you guys," she said. "What are you doing here so late at night? Gonna go swimming?"

"N-No, I'm just... looking for clams," I lied weakly.

"With no shovel or bucket?" Maya asked quizzically, tilting her head on the side.

"Well, it was kind of on the spur of the moment," I laughed nervously.

"You're kind of weird, Kasey," she giggled.

Meanwhile, Chase was making his escape with a mumbled goodnight. I tried to take off after him, but I was trapped by Maya, who had resumed her story about the burnt cake, and was now including me in her audience. There was no way to make a polite exit, so I stayed and listened patiently until there was a break in her narrative, and I quickly excused myself.

I hurried towards home, practically running as I hoped I could catch up to Chase. I didn't, however, and then I thought optimistically that he might be waiting on my farm for me. No such luck, I realized when I got there. I let out a disappointed sigh as I went inside. I briefly considered going to his house, but then I realized with a start that I didn't even know where he lived! I had the vague idea that it was somewhere near the seed shop, but I couldn't just go banging on doors late at night. So I resigned myself to just looking for him the next day.

Still, my heart soared with happiness. Chase liked me too! I slipped into bed and drifted off happily.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I did my chores in a hurry, then headed off for town to see if I could find Chase. I was disappointed when I was unable to locate him at the inn nor anywhere else in town proper. Dejected, I wanted back through Flute Fields and even headed towards Marimba Farms, the seed shop, hoping I could figure out which house was his.

But that was a fruitless task, and somewhat exhausted, I started to head back towards home. However, before I could get very far, a patch of rather lovely looking raspberries tempted me back towards the fence that edged the fields. I heard a sound as I knelt down, and looking up, I was delighted to see Chase emerging from one of the quaint little cottages.

His face looked just as happy to see me as mine must have been, and I rose up, wiping off my knees. "Hey," I said, my voice faltering somewhat.

"H-Hey," he said back, fussing with his apron and avoiding my gaze.

"Going to work?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer, due to his apron.

"Yeah. Got the lunch shift today."

"Oh. Mind if I walk with you to town?"

"No, of course not." I could tell he was trying to sound nonchalant, but it was rather obvious that he was pleased.

We walked side by side towards Harmonica Town, making desultory conversation. I talked about the raspberries I was holding, and he talked about a quiche he planned to make for the lunch special. Before we knew it, we were at the threshold of the inn, and I felt rather disappointed that my time with him had passed by so quickly. "Well, see you later?" I asked hopefully.

He paused, then gave a shy smile and gestured me inside. "Come in and have some lunch," he urged me.

I did as I was bidden, sinking down into my regular seat facing the kitchen. He set to work creating a quiche, and I entertained myself by folding and refolding my napkin again and again.

Finally, lunch was ready, and he served me with a nervous but proud smile. "Here. Seafood quiche."

"Smells wonderful," I said, as I dug in with my fork.

He glanced around, then sank down into the sat across from me. "Is it good?" he asked breathlessly.

"Oh yeah," I told him, shoveling down another bite. "Incredible."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." He rose to his feet, smoothing down his apron. "Well, I better get back to work. I get off at 2 though..."

"I'll be outside," I promised him, and with a flash of a smile, he slipped back behind the counter.

I finished up my meal, and then went outside. By that time, the inn had become rather crowded, and I had no chance to tell Chase I was leaving. But, he knew I would be waiting for him at 2. I shivered happily at the thought of that, and then walked out towards the pier.

I had brought my fishing pole, and I baited it up. I figured it was as good of a way as any to pass the time. In rapid succession I caught two sea breams and a trio of gobies. I glanced at my watch, and swore softly when I realized it was almost two o'clock. I moved to pull in my pole, but just then I had a rather sharp tug on my line.

The battle was on. It was a choice of either fighting it out or losing my pole totally. I wrestled valiantly, gaining ground in one moment and losing it in the next. Before I knew what was happening, Chase had joined me on the pier and grabbed me at just the right moment, when I was in danger of being pulled overboard. We struggled to keep our ground, and I tried not to think too hard about how wonderful his arms felt around my waist. I tugged and pulled back, but it wasn't enough. With a sharp cry, I lost my footing, and was pulled forward into the sea.

Chase refused to let go of me, and was pulled in as well. We bobbed to the surface, gasping for air. "Are you okay?" Chase asked me, his lovely hair in total disarray.

"I'm fine. How about you? Sorry to pull you in," I added sheepishly.

"It's okay," Chase told me. "Did you lose your fishing pole?"

"Nope." I motioned with my hand, which had never let go of the rod. "I lost the fish though... line must have snapped."

"Darn." We were paddling to shore, pulling up onto the dock. I paused to catch my breath there, as Chase removed his apron and wrung out the salty water. "What a mess!" he bemoaned.

"Come on, we can go back to my place and get cleaned up," I offered.

"Oh... okay." Chase was blushing rather adorably, and I couldn't help but get turned on. I hadn't meant anything sinister by the offer, but I suddenly realized what a good setup it was. Both of us... alone together... shedding our wet clothes... behind closed doors, attracted to one another... I hastened my step as we headed across Flute Fields.

Inside my little house, I offered him the shower first. He stepped inside the bathroom a bit apologetically, and my skin prickled pleasurably as I heard the water turn on. I stripped off my own wet clothing, dropping it into a pile, and wrapped a towel around my waist. I laid aside a set of clothes for him; nothing fancy, just a pair of shorts, some boxers, and a t-shirt. I was a little taller and more muscular, but there was no reason my clothes wouldn't fit him in a pinch.

The squeaking sound of the faucet turning off came through the bathroom door, and a few moments later Chase emerged from inside, wrapped up in a towel and looking evasive. I smiled at him and gestured to the clothes.

I left him out in the main part of the house to change, and I took my place in the bathroom, getting a quick rinse off. When I came out, Chase was stirring two cups of coffee. He handed me one. "I hope you like it sweet."

"Yeah, I do." I laughed softly. "Hey, you look pretty good in my clothes."

Chase blushed deeply, and sank down onto the couch. "Whatever," he mumbled. "It's your fault all this happened."

"Well, you didn't have to grab onto me as I was falling in," I pointed out.

"I guess you're right." He ran a hand through his wet hair. "And you don't even have any decent hair products in there. My hair's gonna dry all frizzy and horrible!"

"I'm sure it'll be fine." I took a drink of my coffee, then laid it aside and sat down next to him. He bristled up a bit as I scooted closer. "What? I promise I won't bite."

"Stupid," he mumbled. His cheeks glowed pink as I crept even nearer, until our thighs were touching.

I reached out and tweaked a bit of his wet hair. "Did you lose your bobby pins when you fell in?"

"S-Some of them," he admitted. "I only wear those to keep my hair out of my eyes when I cook, you know."

"They're cute, though," I told him. My face was closer; my nose almost touched his ear. He shuddered as I spoke.

"No they're not," he protested weakly.

"They are cute," I insisted. I nuzzled his cheek lightly. "You're cute, too."

"Ohhh..." He made a soft noise as he exhaled slowly. I took his chin in hand and turned his face toward me, and then I kissed him. His lips were softer than I ever could have imagined, and he tasted sweet, like sun-drenched oranges.

We parted for air, and he looked up at me, eyes half lidded and blissful. Then he clasped his hands around the back of my neck and pulled me back in, kissing me deeper this time. His tongue slipped past my lips and delved into my mouth, exploring eagerly.

I leaned into him, my hand on his chest. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and his breathing came in ragged gasps between kisses. We somehow fell backwards onto the couch, me over him; and our kissing continued, even getting more passionate. I broke my mouth away from his to kiss his neck. He moaned as I did it, his back arching up so that his chest pressed into mine. His nipples were hard, excited little nubs under the borrowed shirt now, rubbing into me until mine were equally firm.

"Chase," I breathed into his ear. He whimpered, turning his head to catch my mouth again. We kissed each other deeply, his hands clutching to the sides of my shirt. He was turning his hips underneath me, positioning his body so that his thighs were spread with my hips in the center. I let out a little groan as he pushed up into me, and I felt his erection grinding into my lower stomach.

I couldn't resist sliding my hand downwards and slipping it between our bodies so that I could touch him. He responded with a gasp and a moan, his eyelids fluttering rapidly as I eased my hand inside the loose waistband. I knew that I was probably moving too fast, but I wanted him. I wanted him so badly. He was beautiful and I couldn't resist him.

He groaned and trembled as my fingers made contact with the slippery head of his erection. I looped a finger and my thumb around it and stroked it tentatively a few times, then more rapidly as he moaned appreciatively.

"Kasey..." he panted. His hands were on my back now, clawing desperately at my shirt. His jaw trembled, then he let out a series of soft cries, his head throwing back as he did so. "Kasey!"

His body jerked suddenly, and I was surprised to feel his release gushing out all over my hand. I caressed his length a few more times, then pulled my hand out carefully, glancing around for the tissues.

"Sorry, damn... I'm sorry," he apologized, looking mortified. "I can't believe I..." He slapped a hand over his eyes as I cleaned up.

I took him by surprise by brushing his hand away from his face and kissing him sweetly. "Don't be sorry," I whispered. "That was so hot," I breathed in his ear.

His face went red, but the kisses he gave me were eager. "I just got really worked up," he explained as we pulled up to sitting together.

"Yeah, I'm getting pretty worked up too," I assured him, glancing down into my lap. My own rigid cock was tenting my shorts up rather obviously.

He let out a ragged sigh and bit his bottom lip in the most adorable fashion. His hand drifted down from my arm, gliding past my stomach, and came to rest on the suspicious lump. He rubbed it with his knuckle, and I groaned. He smiled at me mischievously, then slipped his hand inside of my shorts and began fondling my erection.

I moaned happily. His hand was soft, and he was touching me in such a perfect way. "Mmm, Chase..." I whimpered. "Damn, that's... so good."

He sought out my lips and kissed me, then pulled away to kiss along my jawline and down my neck. His left hand was tugging my shorts down slightly as his right hand continued to work. His back bowed suddenly, and I screamed out in white hot ecstasy as he engulfed the head of my cock in his mouth with no warning.

"Shit! Oh, Chase! Chase!" I cried, gripping the couch cushions tightly as I pushed my hips upwards and climaxed onto his tongue. I had never felt anything as amazing as coming inside of his mouth. It was so hot, and wet, and incredible in there, and beyond those basic sensations, just the whole idea of beautiful, amazing Chase doing such a thing for me was unbearably erotic.

I melted back onto the couch, totally delirious with satisfaction. Chase licked me one last time, which made me erupt into goosebumps, and then he sat back up and leaned into me. I fixed my shorts to cover myself, then exhaled and nuzzled my face into his neck.

We cuddled in contented silence for several minutes. Then I gave him a kiss and smiled. "Hmm... I'm kind of hungry now."

He smirked at me. "Wasn't my seafood quiche enough for you?" he joked.

"It was good, but I'm thinking... fried fish now."

He tapped me on the nose. "Too bad you let that big fish get away."

I laughed. "Yeah, but I caught..." I trailed off in thought, then groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Damn... I had caught like five other fish... but I must have knocked the bucket in when we fell!"

He laughed, laying his head on my shoulder. "You're having some bad luck today."

"Oh, not at all. I think I've gotten _very _lucky today," I countered, and we both laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

"So... now what?"

Chase had his head resting on my chest, and he was playing with the drawstring of my waistband. "What do you mean?" I asked. I smiled slightly as I noticed how close his hand was to my groin. "Are you ready for more?"

"That's not what I meant," he sighed, as he sat up. "I mean, maybe. Yeah, that too." He blushed in an adorable way. "But I meant... now what... about us?"

"What about us?"

He squirmed uncomfortably. "Like, what? Are we going out now?"

"Well, I'd certainly hope so," I said, a smile creeping back out.

"Good. I mean, I figured that." Chase's lovely forehead was furrowed in thought. "But like... we can't let anyone know, right?"

"Oh, well, I was planning to go sing it from the rooftops," I pouted playfully.

"Whatever," he groaned, pushing my arm lightly.

"But I was! Seriously, the roofs in Harmonica Town are really easy to get on."

"Quit playing around!" he huffed, but now he was smiling too. "So, what? You're not embarrassed?"

"Why would I be embarrassed?" A thought came to me, and my heart dropped a bit. "Oh. Are you embarrassed? About us?"

"No, no, I'm not," Chase hastened to say. "It's not that at all."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just, you know... other people. What will they think?"

I shrugged. "What does it matter? I figure, that's the best thing about living in a place like this. It's not like I'm worried about old Great Aunt Sally hearing about my love life."

"Yeah, but..." Chase picked at the hem of his shirt. "Have you ever gone out with a guy before?" he asked hesitantly.

"Not here, not on this island," I said. "But yeah, back in my hometown. I had a couple of sort of boyfriends. Not at the same time, of course. Nothing really serious."

"And you were just like, open with everyone about it?"

"No," I said slowly. "I guess not. But like I said, it was more because I had my family to think about. Even though my parents are dead, I still have aunts and cousins and that kind of thing. Not that I really care all that much what they think, but you know... it just seems like it would make family get togethers a bit awkward. And besides, I don't want to know what they're doing at night, so they probably don't want to know what I'm doing at night. But here, I'm living my life as an adult, and I don't want to live a lie every single day, trying to hide who I am."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Chase said.

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever gone out with a guy before?"

Chase's face immediately fell. "Yes," he replied, his voice flat. "When I went to culinary school in the city."

He said nothing else, but I could tell he was upset and didn't want to push him. "I can tell it must not have gone well. You don't have to explain anything to me," I said softly.

He looked relieved. "Thanks," he murmured, then straightened up. "But anyway, about us. So... is it cool with you if I tell people we're dating?"

"Sure," I said. I gave a little laugh. "Actually, I'd be pretty honored. Like, who's got the hottest guy in town? That's right, me." I preened myself comically.

He started laughing. "Shut up."

"You are. You're the hottest guy in town," I insisted.

"No way," he groaned.

"Then who is?"

He blushed. "You, of course," he muttered.

I took him by the shoulders and kissed him suddenly. "I think we're going to get along just fine, don't you?" I asked, smiling up into those lovely violet eyes.

"Y-yeah," he whispered back, and we kissed again.

I glanced at the clock, and swore quietly. "I gotta meet Cain in a few minutes," I explained. "He said he's got a calf for me!"

"Oooh, just think. Fresh cream and butter," he sighed, and I could tell his mind was drifting off into culinary realms.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what you'll whip up for me then," I said, grinning. "So... wanna get together for dinner? Since we're... dating and all?" I waggled my eyebrows at him.

He laughed. "Actually, I start my new job today, so I don't think I can."

"New job?" As I spoke, I stood up and crossed the room, and began to put my shoes on.

"Yeah. I mean, I'll still work at the inn too. But Brass Bar is going to start serving food, so Hayden's hiring me. Nothing fancy, just pub food. Though I think I'll manage to squeeze some signature dishes on the menu eventually."

"Mmm," I said, happily imagining those future creations. "I'm going to get fat, visiting you at all these jobs to sample your cooking."

"You'll just have to work extra hard on the farm," he laughed.

"Oh, I will. Herding cattle burns a lot of calories, so I hear. And milking, too."

We headed outside together. "Hey, you know, I'm pretty good at milking," Chase told me earnestly. "I can help you with it. It's all in the wrist." He made a few motions with his hand.

I smiled devilishly. "Oh, I _know _you're real good at milking," I teased him.

He had to think for a minute, then he shoved me. "You're dirty," he laughed.

"What?" I asked innocently.

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "See ya," he said breezily, and we took off in opposite directions.

I met with Cain to collect my new calf. She was a lovely little Jersey and I named her Sassy. After I led her home and got her set up in the barn, I set to plotting out my next planting of my field. I had been considering buying an orange tree to add to my cherry trees, and after counting my money, I decided it was definitely possible. But it was already getting dark, so I left it for the next day.

After a good night's rest, which was filled with more than one pleasant dream about Chase, I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping on my windowsill. After a light breakfast, I tended to my calf and my fields, and then headed out for the seed shop.

As I walked into the little valley leading there, I spotted Chase on his front doorstep, sweeping off the walk. "Hey!" I called happily, waving to him as I approached.

He smiled and laid his broom aside. "Oh, are you hunting for breakfast from me?" he teased.

"Nope, already had some," I said, patting my belly. "Just came to buy some seeds and an orange tree today," I explained, gesturing at Marimba Farm.

His eyes widened. "You're going to grow oranges?" he asked in an awed voice.

"Yeah, why?" I was a little surprised.

"Oranges are my favorite fruit!" he told me.

"Oh, is that so?" I asked. He nodded fervently. "Oh, in that case, I can't buy an orange tree."

His face fell, and he pouted. "Why not?"

He smiled widely. "Because I have to buy _two_ orange trees," I said.

"Oh, you." He rolled his eyes.

"So, are you working today?"

"Yeah, both jobs," he said. "Lunch prep and service at the inn, and dinner and late night service at the bar. So I'm tied up like all day."

"That sucks," I groaned. "I wanted to hang out with you."

"You could come by the inn for lunch," he offered. "I'm making special curry today."

"Ooh, I love curry," I said. "I'll definitely be there. And what about tomorrow?"

"Oh, you already want to know tomorrow's lunch specials?" he joked. "No, actually, I'm off tomorrow. Everyone is, you know."

I arched an eyebrow. "Everyone's off? Why?"

"Didn't the mayor come knock on your door this morning?" Chase asked.

"No. But I was out pretty early, and I was in the barn."

"Oh, that's probably why he missed you. He goes around reminding people, especially newcomers, about festivals the day before. And tomorrow is the Flower Festival."

"Flower Festival? Like, people bring flowers to show off?" I thought dimly of the rather depressing tulips I was growing.

"No, it's cherry blossom viewing at the church grounds. People spread out blankets, pack picnic dinners...it's mostly like, for couples," he explained. "I've never gone before."

"Well, wanna go with me?" I asked eagerly.

He seemed caught off guard, but delighted. "Oh! Y-yeah, sure." He smiled somewhat shyly. "O-Okay, then. I guess I'll do the food."

"I'll bring the blanket!" I offered.

"You can bring the wine, too. I'm not old enough to buy it yet," Chase laughed.

"Okay, deal. So, I'll see you at lunch." I hesitated for a split second, then leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"See you," he replied breathlessly.

I turned and hurried into the seed shop. I noticed Craig, who was watering the hanging plants on the porch, giving me an odd look, but I ignored him. He always looked odd, anyway. I went inside, and Ruth was behind the counter as usual. "What can I do for you today?" she asked glumly. She always sounded depressed.

"I need a large packet of lettuce seeds, and I want to buy two orange tree saplings," I told her.

"Oh, that's nice," she said, giving a vague smile. She fetched the lettuce seeds for me from a bin behind the counter, then she disappeared momentarily to get the trees from the greenhouse.

When she came back, I was examining a pink bottle on the counter. "I didn't know you guys sold wine," I said in surprise.

"Oh, only during Cherry Blossom season. It's cherry blossom wine, of course. I make it myself," she said with a faint tinge of pride in her voice.

"Wow, that's neat. I'll take one," I said, as I got out money to pay for everything.

"Buying it for a souvenir?" Ruth asked. "I warn you, it doesn't actually age very well. I'd recommend you drink it this year."

"Oh no, I'll be drinking it tomorrow. I'm going to the festival," I added.

"Already got a date? It seems like you just got to town yesterday. Oh, but you're a good looking boy. I'm sure the girls are fighting over you."

"I guess," I laughed a bit nervously, but then I remembered how bravely I had talked to Chase about not wanting to hide our relationship, and I took a deep breath to steel myself. "But actually, I'm taking your neighbor."

Ruth looked confused, then her face cleared slightly. "Oh, Renee, from Horn Ranch?"

"No, Chase." I waited for her reaction.

She blinked a few times. "I know you're new in these parts, so maybe you didn't realize the Flower Festival is sort of a romantic thing," she said apologetically. "I wouldn't want people getting the wrong idea about you..."

"Well, they'd be getting the right idea. I know it's a festival for couples. Chase and I are dating."

She blinked even more than ever, as if the fluttering of her eyelashes was helping her process the information. "Oh. Oh! Well, I can't say I'm too surprised about Chase. He does have that look. But I wouldn't have thought that about you, Kasey."

"Well, it's true." I shrugged, and and that moment Craig walked in, glaring at me before stashing the watering can away.

"Oh, Craig. Kasey's just told me likes boys," Ruth said in a somewhat bored voice. "Isn't that wild?"

Craig looked disgusted. "Get off with you then," he said gruffly. "I won't have you coming in here and saying obscene things to my wife!"

"Wait, what? All I said was that I was taking Chase to the Flower Festival! I didn't say anything obscene!" I protested.

"Sure you didn't," he grunted at me. "I saw you kissing that queer when I was watering the plants! You freaks love showing off! Next you'll be having your deviant sex in my cornfields!" he shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I cried. I backed towards the door slightly, but I remembered my trees and advanced forward to grab them, then retreated once more.

"It's not that big of a deal," Ruth sighed to her husband. "Really, Craig. You're acting like a fool."

"Oh, and I suppose it's fine with you if they desecrate our fields?"

"No one said they were going to do that," she snapped. "You're being ridiculous, as usual. And besides, might do the fields some good. Not like you're ever out there doing anything, you lazy bum!"

"It's not my fault the soil's as hard as a rock!" Craig grumbled, and I hurried out as quickly as I could.

"At least _something _is hard as a rock!" I heard Ruth's voice come back cuttingly, and I winced in embarrassment. Yikes. That hadn't gone too well. But, I reflected, that was more because Ruth and Craig were so dysfunctional. I probably could have told them I had bought a butter churner and it would have ended up with them squabbling at each other.

I carried the trees back to my farm, then set to digging two nice deep holes to plant them in. Half an hour later, I was wiping the dirt off my hands and surveying my work with satisfaction. I did some weeding, then cleaned up and headed to the inn for lunch.

Chase greeted me warmly inside, but Yolanda was nowhere to be seen. "Yolanda taking the day off?" I asked.

"Well, she said she trusts me to handle the kitchen now." He grinned proudly. "Oh, but of course, Maya's still waiting tables."

As if on cue, that bundle of energy in human form came bustling through the side doors. "Oh, hey, Kasey!" she said brightly. "What'll it be?"

"I'll have the special curry," I said.

She scribbled something illegible on her notepad. "Uh huh. And to drink?"

"Blackberry juice, please."

"Chase, one special curry!" she shouted towards the kitchen in her loudest voice.

Chase grimaced. "Geez, Maya. I already heard. No need to yell. We're not a giant restaurant!"

"Oops!" Maya bit her tongue and made a goofy face. "Anyway..." She smoothed out her white apron and gave me a dazzling smile. "Sooooo... Kasey... do you have a date for the Flower Festival yet?" she asked me hopefully.

"Yes, I do actually," I said apologetically.

"Darn! Well, you were my first choice. I guess I'll have to ask Chase after all."

I gave a nervous laugh. "Well, about that..."

"Does he already have a date too?" she gasped.

"Yeah, he does."

"Well, who?" she demanded. "I've never seen him with any girl!"

"Maya! Keep your voice down!" Chase hissed from behind the counter. "Everyone on the island can hear you yelling!"

Maya stalked over to the counter. "Who's the mystery girl, huh, Chase?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"Maya..." Chase groaned.

"Because the only person I've even seen you _smile_ at is Kasey here, and..." She trailed off, looking as though she had been struck by lightning. "Oh. Oh! Kasey has a date... AND you have a date."

Chase nodded. "Uh huh. Your brain does work sometimes, Maya."

"You two? Together?" she squeaked. "Oh! So that was what was going on at the beach the other day. Kathy said so, but I was like, 'you're crazy, Kathy.' I owe her a milkshake now, I guess," she said vaguely. "Anyway, this is SO not fair! How come both the guys I like have to be into each other?" She made a high pitched, annoyed noise. "Still, oh my Goddess, it's kind of cool! It's like that manga I read last week! Oh my Goddess, I'm totally like Shiro in the story!"

Her mood had made a full 180 within seconds, and she chattered happily about the book she had read, telling me the whole plot in confused detail. Chase was rolling his eyes as he cooked, and ended up having to bring the plate over to me because Maya wasn't paying attention. "You see what I deal with at work?" he groaned.

"Oops, sorry Chase!" Maya said. She hastened to get my glass of juice. "So, I don't get to go to the Cherry Blossom Festival again this year," she sighed. "Oh! But I could, like, make lucky cherry blossom rice cakes and sell them to all the couples! 'One bite, and he'll fall in love with you instantly!'" she cried dramatically.

"Oh, Maya," Chase laughed. "Your cooking is horrible, remember? It'll be more like, 'One bite, and he'll pass out from food poisoning!'"

"Shut up." Maya stuck her tongue out at Chase. "Then how about you make the rice cakes, and I sell them, and we split the profits?"

Chase pondered this. "Hmm... deal. But we split 70/30. I'm doing most of the work. You'll just be running around shilling them."

"Okay, deal." Maya said cheerfully.

And so the next evening, Maya could be found dashing about the church grounds with a tray of mochi, selling them with wishful promises of everlasting love. I arrived right at 6, and spread my blanket out underneath a particularly nice cherry blossom tree. I set the wine down, and then settled down myself.

There were many couples enjoying the scenery. I spotted Owen and Kathy with a big white dog rolling all over their blanket, while they laughed and petted it. Jake and Colleen, the inn's owners and Maya's parents, were sipping green tea in a shady spot by the church entrance. Renee was eating slices of sashimi with a silver haired young man that I had seen fishing at the pond near my farm. The doctor from the clinic was eating rice cakes with Anissa from Marimba Farm. A girl I barely recognized as the daughter of the general store's owners was reading aloud from a rather decrepit looking book, to a sporty looking fellow in a leather hat, who was stretched out comfortably on their blanket. Even the mayor had a date - he was looking embarrassed while being fed a piece of cherry candy by a very delighted looking Yolanda.

So far, I was the only one alone. I glanced at my watch worriedly, hoping that Chase hadn't decided that he didn't want to be seen in public together after all. But just a few minutes later, he came hurrying up the steps. "Sorry!" he cried, as he made his way to my blanket. "I got way behind doing all those rice cakes for Maya, and I barely had enough time to do our food. But I got it done."

He was huffing and puffing still as he sat down and unpacked the basket. There was fresh seasonal fruit, sliced into shapes and skewered on bamboo sticks; thin cucumber sandwiches; bite sized olive stuffed cheese rolls, and chocolate petit-fours. "Looks delicious." I looked over it appreciatively, feeling hungry all of the sudden.

"Yeah, I tried not to make anything too heavy or too messy," he explained.

I reached back for the wine bottle. "Did you bring cups for this?" I asked.

His face fell. "No. Shit. I'm sorry! I can run back to the inn..."

I caught him before he could stand up. "No, don't worry about it. We can drink it out of the bottle, right?"

Chase blushed and bit his lower lip. "Yeah, we could. You don't mind my germs?"

"Not at all," I assured him with a light laugh. And with that, we dug into the food and began sipping straight from the bottle.

I had been slightly worried beforehand as to whether people would be staring at the two guys sharing a blanket, and that people would be whispering about us. But honestly, I was too absorbed in Chase to even glance around for a second. "You can have the last one," he was saying, of the olive cheese rolls.

"No, I couldn't," I said.

"I insist." He popped it into my mouth before I could protest.

"Mmm." I washed it down with a sip of wine. "Want some more?" I offered the bottle towards him.

"I probably shouldn't," he giggled, but took a drink anyway. "I'm getting kind of tipsy already."

"You'd better be careful. Someone might take you home and take advantage of you," I warned playfully.

"Maybe I'd like that," he bantered back, his cheeks pink.

"I'd like it too," I breathed, and I started to lean in to kiss him before I caught myself and realized we were in public. We both giggled nervously, looking around now to see if anyone was watching us. But for the most part, besides a few quizzical glances every now and then, no one seemed too interested in us.

We turned our attention back on each other. Chase took a long draught of wine before he passed it back to me, and I took a similar gulp. "So, how long do we have to stay and stare at the pretty flowers?" I asked, laughing. "I mean, it's lovely and all, but I'd rather... you know..."

"You'd rather what?" Chase teased me.

"Be alone with you," I whispered.

He giggled, and nudged his shoulder against mine. "Let's just wait until someone else leaves. That way, we won't be the first ones to leave." He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure there will be enough gossip about us tomorrow anyway."

"You think people will be saying bad things?"

"No, not really. But they're always interested in new couples. Not much happens in this town, remember? Geez, I remember when Anissa started dating Doctor Jin. If it wasn't a nine days wonder! Just because he's eight years older than her. So what, she already acts like an old woman anyway."

"Ooh, look," I interjected. "The Mayor is leaving!"

"Probably to get away from Yolanda," Chase snorted. "Okay, that's our cue then." We stood up and packed up our things, then made our way for the exit as casually as possible. Kathy and Owen were packing up as we passed, so I figured maybe everyone had been waiting for the chance.

Chase and I talked and laughed as we walked back to my house. The sun had set totally by the time we entered the house, and I flicked on the bedside lamp for some illumination. I leaned into Chase, pulling him in for a kiss. He pressed his lips back against mine urgently, and then our mouths opened slightly, searching each other out.

We fell to the bed, and I began tugging up on Chase's shirt. He pulled out of the kiss to remove it with a smile, and I did the same. Then we were kissing again, Chase on top of me, our bare chests pressed together. Chase moaned into my mouth as I grabbed his ass with both my hands and pulled him into me, grinding our hips together. He ran his hands through my hair, tangling his fingers in the brown locks.

After several minutes of breathless kissing and grinding, I reached down and fondled him with my hand. He let out a little whimper, and mirrored the action on me, pawing desperately at the rigid lump in my trousers. With a needy groan, I practically tore his pants open and shoved my hand inside, eagerly wrapping my hand around his leaking erection.

He whined in pleasure and worked at my belt with hurried fingers. I paused to help him, and as soon as my pants were unfastened, he pulled them down slightly, pulled his own down, and then pressed our cocks together. Our hands overlapping, we stroked at them in unison, the slippery fluid seeping from the tips serving as lubrication. Chase moaned and gasped as I ran my tongue along the edge of his ear, and then breathed heavily into it. I thrust upwards against his body, and he wriggled against mine as we both spiraled rapidly towards climax.

"Kasey..." he moaned. "Oh, K-Kasey..."

"Chase..." I let out a low cry. "I'm... almost there..."

"Me too," he panted. He was moving frantically now. "Kasey! Kasey!" he squealed, and I felt his whole body give a giant shudder as he released, jetting out hot liquid all over my stomach.

I gave a few last quick pumps. "Chase..." I groaned, and with a hiss I pulsed out between our fingers, adding to the mess on my abdomen.

We exchanged a satisfied kiss, then I cleaned up as he rolled off to the side and pulled his pants back up. Tossing the used tissues in the basket, I turned my attention back towards him. He snuggled up close next to me - my narrow single bed didn't allow for much else - and sighed contentedly. "Today was wonderful," he murmured, his voice muffled slightly by my chest.

"It sure was," I agreed. I gave a happy exhale, and closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up less than an hour later, with a crick in my neck. Chase was curled up awkwardly by my side, and was just rousing from his catnap as well. "Ow," I said, wincing and rubbing my neck. "Guess I'm really not set up for sleepovers."

"No, this isn't the most comfortable sleeping situation," Chase agreed. "Still..." He trailed off, bringing his lips close to mine for a kiss.

We kissed languidly for a few minutes, then Chase climbed over me and stood up, readjusting his clothing. "Well, guess I better get home."

"I'll walk you there," I offered.

"No, I'm fine," Chase insisted. "I walk home from the bar alone in the dark." He laughed. "Gee, that sounds wholesome. But you know what I mean. From work."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I pulled him in for another kiss. "See you tomorrow?" I let my tone rise on the last word, hopefully.

"Well, I have to work both jobs tomorrow, so we'll see." He pressed a quick kiss to my lips. "You can come in for a meal, though."

"I'm going to get fat," I bemoaned playfully. "You feed me too much."

"You won't get fat," he laughed, poking me in my admittedly rock hard abdomen. "Not with all the farm work you do."

"You're right," I agreed as we walked outside. "But what about during the winter? I won't have as much work to do." I embraced him again, and kissed his neck.

"That's a long way off," he said, and then gave a loud yawn.

"Sorry." I untangled my arms from his. "I'll let you go."

He tilted his head up to kiss me again, bid me goodnight, and then disappeared down the path to Flute Fields. I stood outside, looking over my field for a while. Yes, moving to this island had been the best thing I had ever done. Not only was my farm quickly becoming a great success, but I had been able to meet Chase. He made me feel differently about life, and I knew that I was doing the same for him. His personality had made a complete turnaround since we had started dating - there were no signs of the sulky, miserable young man I had encountered near the church.

The next week or so passed pleasantly enough, though I didn't get to spend near as much time with Chase as I would have liked. His two jobs kept him busy in the afternoon and evening, while my farm kept my busy in the morning. I found myself falling asleep at the table if I tried to visit him at the bar, or groggy the next day if I stayed up late to be with him afterwards, so our visits were limited to me eating lunch or dinner at one of the places he was working. We weren't able to have any time alone together, which frustrated me, and I could tell frustrated him as well. He seemed a bit sad when I bid him good night after dinner at the bar one evening, and I lingered for a moment, wishing I didn't need so much sleep and that my farm didn't require me to get up so early. I gave him an apologetic smile, and he returned it, then returned to cooking.

The next day, I was hoeing at a particularly rough patch of dirt, hacking away mercilessly at the soil, when I heard Chase's voice call out to me. I paused in my work and turned, shielding my eyes from the sun with my gloved hand. Chase was coming up the path towards my house, smiling a bit shyly.

"On your way to work?" I asked, as he got closer.

"I don't have to be there for an hour," he said, leaning in and giving me a small kiss.

I arched one eyebrow. "Oh, so you came to help me on the farm?" I joked.

"Actually, I thought that maybe you could take a little break and we could spend some time together," Chase suggested, rocking back and forth on his heels and playing with a stray bit of hair behind his ear.

"Oh. Oh! Yeah, I need a break," I said, realizing what he meant. I carried my hoe with me, leaning it up against the house as we entered together.

Inside, I peeled my dirt caked gloves off as I shed my boots in the entryway. I stepped over the kitchen sink and washed my forearms off, then leaned down and washed my face off as well. "Sorry," I said, glancing back at him as I dried myself off. "I'm all dirty and sweaty right now."

"It's okay," he said, his voice somewhat faint as I stripped off my filthy shirt. His eyes were scanning up and down my chest and abs. "It's sort of..." he trailed off as I sat down beside him.

"Sort of what?" I leaned in and began kissing his neck.

"Sort of sexy," he panted, squirming against me. "You smell all earthy... and manly." Our mouths met, and we kissed hungrily.

I could feel my pants front tightening up. By the Goddess, he turned me on. I held his face as I kissed him, and he slid one tentative hand down my chest and past my abs. I groaned into his mouth as he reached my lap and fondled me through my pants. I immediately did the same to him, raking my fingers up his thigh and over the growing lump in his light cotton trousers.

I began kissing his neck again, and he gasped to speak. "Sorry to be so... forward," he said. "But I'm... really, really horny right now."

"Me too," I breathed in his ear. "I've wanted you so badly all week."

"Ohh..." Chase moaned, melting against me. We petted each other with increasing fervor, and then I started unfastening his pants. He paused to help me, then we both worked on my pants. Once our desperately throbbing manhoods were out, we started stroking each other, our arms overlapping and moving rapidly.

We didn't resume kissing right away; instead, we both looked at each other, watching our own hands as they stroked the hard organs they were clasping. Then we looked up at each other. Chase's eyes were half lidded and his lips were slightly parted, and his breathing could be heard, labored and passionate. His lips were too tempting for me to resist, and I leaned in, capturing them for a deep kiss.

I squeezed his cock a little tighter, and he trembled, making a high, desperate noise into the kiss. I stroked faster, sensing that he was close.

He broke away from my mouth and cried out. "Kasey!" His whole body shook, and then he moaned deliriously as he climaxed. It covered my hand in several spurts, and his grip on my erection loosened. He leaned into me and shuddered in ecstasy.

I just held him, kissing the top of his head. When he had recovered a bit, he leaned back and I reached for some tissues, cleaning up my hand. He looked up at me through his eyelashes, smiling shyly. "Oh, sorry," he whispered, reaching out and resuming stroking me. "Unless you'd rather I..." He bent at the waist, lowering his mouth towards me.

As much as it killed me to refuse that heavenly mouth, I nudged him back up. "No, I'm all sweaty. It's probably horrible," I murmured.

"I don't care," he whispered back, and continued moving downwards. I gave a desperate groan as the head of my cock was enveloped in his hot, wet mouth. I had been pretty close anyway, so I knew I wasn't going to last long. Still, I tried to savor it for as long as I could.

But it was too much, his mouth felt too wonderful. "Chase... oh Chase, I'm gonna..." I managed to say in a strangled voice, before I released inside of his mouth.

He swallowed and sat up, and I fell back into the couch, breathing heavily. "Wow..." I said, exhaling happily. "That was awesome."

He just smiled at me, and then leaned in. I wrapped my arm around him, and we just sat there in comfortable silence for several minutes. But eventually he roused himself and sat up. "I better go to work," he said reluctantly.

"Oh, yeah," I said. We exchanged a brief kiss. "Thanks for coming over."

"Oh, you're welcome," he said impishly, then took off towards town. I managed to peel myself up off the couch and get back to work on my farm.

We went on with this scheduling for another two weeks. We spent what time we could together, and longed for each other in the moments in between. Then in late spring, a startling event occurred.

I was going to see Chase at work at the bar one evening. It was projected to rain the next day, so I figured if I didn't have to water my crops, I could afford to stay out late and sleep in for once. So I was heading down the sloping path to the bar that night when I heard the faint sounds of an argument coming from the side alley of the bar.

Curious, I stepped closer slowly, and I could hear Chase's voice, high and indignant. "Why did you even come here?"

A man's voice followed quickly after. "Please, just hear me out," it begged.

"Let go of me!" Chase cried angrily, and my heart rate sped up. Adrenaline pumping, I broke into a run and rounded the corner sharply. There, with a bag of garbage in one hand and his wrist captured by an older man, was Chase, struggling to get free. "Kasey!" he cried, relieved.

The man immediately let go of him, and Chase dropped the garbage bag and hurried out of the alley towards me. I placed a hand on his back comfortingly as he came close, then I stepped in between him and the man and put on my best intimidating face. "What's all this about?" I barked. "Who are you and why are you bothering my boyfriend?" I stared him down. He was probably about forty, with dark hair graying at the temples, but his face still looked youthful. He was admittedly rather handsome, which made me scowl even more, since he seemed to have been involved with Chase at some point.

The man looked surprised. "Oh... oh. I'm sorry."

Chase was fuming behind me. "I told you I had a boyfriend."

"I thought you were just saying that to make me go away," the man said.

"Well, it's true. So go away now!" Chase shouted at him.

"Please, let's just talk..." the man pleaded, somewhat piteously.

"No! You never should have come here, Tomas!"

"I couldn't leave things like they were..." the man named Tomas said, looking sad.

"Just go. It's all over now. Go back to Eric," Chase said scornfully.

"No, that was a mistake. I'm so sorry. Really I am. Please, please come back to the city. I can get you back in the culinary program," he added.

"Forget it," Chase said. He tugged me by my sleeve. "Come on, Kasey," he whispered, and we went inside the bar together, leaving the repentant looking man outside.

In Brass Bar, Chase retreated to the kitchen, and I followed him. Luckily it was a slow night, and there were no food orders waiting for him, so he slumped onto a stool. I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around him. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"No," he said truthfully. I could feel that he was shaking. "I can't believe he came here!"

"Who was that?"

"Tomas. He was one of the instructors at culinary school. And... my ex-lover." His voice was hard and bitter. "He thinks he can come here and say he's sorry, and then it'll all be better. Well, sorry's not going to cut it! Nothing will! I'm through with him!"

"What happened?" I asked in a soft voice. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I added.

"No, I want to tell you." Chase pushed the hair off his forehead and absentmindedly began pinning it back as he launched into his story. "So when I was 18, I went to the big city to go to culinary school. I got really lucky; Yolanda knew one of the people on the admissions committee, apparently they were best friends as children. So not only did I get in, being one of the youngest students, but I got a full scholarship."

He sighed. "I loved it. I loved learning about cooking, I made friends with everyone, it was wonderful. But like a stupid kid, I fucked it all up by getting a crush on one of the teachers. Normally that wouldn't have mattered. Teachers never paid attention to students, not like that." He stared at his fingernails. "But my friend Eric encouraged me to go for it. I won't go into all the sordid details. I flirted and I acted like an idiot until Tomas returned my affections. And we became lovers."

Chase gazed forlornly at a frying pan. "It was my first time. I fell hard. I thought I was in love. I was really stupid." He frowned to himself. "And then... see, I worked at a cafe. For rent money, you know. And it was one of those late night cafes. So I worked until midnight most nights. But one night, I got off early. I was so happy, prancing to Tomas' place, excited to surprise him."

His face hardened. "And boy did I surprise him. The door was unlocked, so I went in... and found him and Eric in the bedroom. There was no denying what they were doing... it wasn't a case of catching two people in an innocent embrace. No, they were completely naked, and Eric was riding him and moaning like the whore he is." He balled up the napkin he was holding, and threw it aside angrily. "What a fool I had been! I had no idea they were doing it right under my nose."

"So I stormed out. Tomas kept calling and calling, but I wouldn't answer the phone. Luckily, there wasn't class for two days, since it was the weekend, so I had some time to calm down before I had to see him again."

"I went to class Monday morning. It took everything I had to steel my nerves and try to be mature about it. I planned to just ignore him as much as I could, say as little as was possible, because I was so angry about it that I felt like I would have a meltdown if I even thought about it for one second. So, I stroll into class, calm and composed... and find Eric in a huddle with several of our classmates. They look up at me, then turn back into each other and start giggling and whispering."

"Oh, I was pissed. But I stuffed it down, took my place in the kitchen. I focused on my work, putting all my attention into my task, which was luckily preparing sauces that day. I didn't think I'd be able to deal with a knife, with the way I was feeling."

He scowled, gritting his teeth as he remembered. "But they just kept on. Kept snickering and looking at me. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I was boiling as much as the milk in my pot as I went over to Eric and confronted him. "'You've got a lot of nerve,' I started to say, but he cut in. 'Oh, shut up, Chase,' he said back. 'Get over it.' I was REALLY boiling then. 'Get over it? Get over it?' I cried. 'YOU get over it! You're the one laughing and talking about it with all your friends!'"

"He rolled his eyes at me. 'How do you know that's what we were talking about? You're so pathetic, Chase.'" Chase paused, his breath coming quick and angry now. "And then he said, 'Tomas needed a lover who could really take it, not some whimpering virgin like you.'"

"And then I snapped. I raised my hand, before I could stop myself, and slapped him full across the face. He was totally stunned, holding his face, and then he started shrieking at me. 'You crazy bitch! You crazy bitch!' The chef on duty came towards me, and I panicked. I ran. I ran out of the building and back to my apartment. And I never went back to class. I couldn't. I couldn't face anybody. So I came back to Harmonica Town." He gave a wry smile. "So, I never really graduated culinary school. I know everyone here thinks I did, and it's too hard to think up a lie as to why I didn't. So I just let them think that I did. Which is really awkward, and it's why I was so pissed all the time when I first got here."

He took a long deep breath, and finally looked at me. "That's it," he said, looking embarrassed. "The whole story. I'm a culinary school drop out who slept with the teacher and attacked another student." He clutched his shoulder with one hand and looked away.

I clucked my tongue, and stepped in, embracing him tightly. "Oh, Chase," I said quietly. "You poor thing."

"You don't hate me?" he asked in a small voice, his face pressed into my chest.

"Why would I hate you for that? None of it was your fault. Tomas was wrong for getting involved with a student. The responsibility is on his side, not yours. And Eric and Tomas are both very wrong for doing what they did, and Eric was really wrong for taunting you about it." I fumed for a moment. "I would have slapped him too, honestly."

Chase tilted his head to look up at me. "Thanks," he said softly.

"Chase! Order up!" Hayden's voice came from the bar, advancing closer, and we pulled apart. "Squid ink spaghetti!" The burly man laid a ticket on the counter, and Chase nodded and went to work.

"Squid ink spaghetti?" I laughed. "Doesn't sound like just bar food to me!"

Chase gave a little smile. "I told you I'd slide some stuff onto the menu."

"Yep, you did say that." I glanced back at the bar, then kissed him on the side of his face as he worked. "I'll get out of your way. And have a nice, stiff drink at the bar. I'm thinking an olive cocktail." I put my hands on my hips. "I need some liquid courage in case I need to fight this Tomas off when we try to leave!"

Chase gave a dry laugh, but the eyes he turned on me were appreciative. I went out into the bar, and took a seat at the counter. Hayden fixed me a drink, and we chatted as I sipped it down. The night passed pleasantly, and I even got to try a small bowl of the tomato stew Chase had made.

When the bar closed, Chase came out from the kitchen, carrying his folded up apron. I knew he liked to take it home when it needed washing, otherwise he left it hung up. "You ready?" I asked, and he gave me a small nod.

We stepped outside, and I squared my shoulders, ready for a fight. But Tomas had apparently gotten the picture, and was nowhere around. I could hear Chase's sigh of relief, and I smiled at him warmly. I reached my hand out and found his, then held it tightly as we walked.

He made a strange little gasp, and looked down at our hands in surprise. "What's wrong? Do you not like holding hands?" I asked.

"No, it's just... I've never held hands with anyone before," he admitted. He glanced around. "What if someone sees?"

I shrugged. "If they're out at this hour, I'm sure they're up to way more trouble than we are."

"You're right," Chase said, letting out a relieved laugh. He squeezed my hand tightly, and we continued on the path. "Hey..." he said quietly, as we reached the fork in the road between my house and his. "Want to come over to my house?"


	6. Chapter 6

I could see in the moonlight that Chase was blushing, which was too adorable for words. "Yeah, I'd love to," I said, and so we passed the path to my house and continued on to Flute Fields.

At his house, he unlocked the door with a key, and stepped back to let me in. "Home sweet home," he laughed.

"It's cute," I said of the quaint little cottage. I had never been inside before, as we always spent time together at my house, since it was closer to town.

"I have a double bed," he blurted out, before we even stepped into the bedroom, and he immediately went red. "I just mean... well, I do."

"Oh, that's nice," I said, trying to assuage his embarrassment. "I need to get one." I laughed. "I'm much too old for a single bed."

We were in the bedroom now, and he glanced at the bed nervously, then back at me. "D-do you want to spend the night?" he asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" I said. "I didn't bring my pajamas, though," I chuckled.

"Oh, that's okay, you can just sleep in your underwear, right?" Chase said hurriedly, then blushed and stammered. "I m-mean..."

"Great idea," I said, and stripped off my shirt. He immediately relaxed when his eyes locked on my chest, and I thought to myself that he must really love the sight of my bare chest or something. I guess I was pretty sculpted from all the heavy labor I did, but it wasn't like I paid much attention to my own body.

Meanwhile, while I thought, he was undressing himself. He unbuttoned his shirt, laid it aside, and then unfastened his pants and slid them down his thighs. I couldn't help but ogle him... wearing just some thin black cotton bikini briefs underneath. They made him look even more sexy than I thought possible. I hurried to take my own pants off, and then we slipped into bed together in just our underwear.

I turned towards him, and kissed him as I slid my hand across his waist and up his back. He trembled a little bit against me, but mirrored the action on me. His kisses became less timid as the minutes passed, and he managed to slip a leg between my knees so that we could grind our bodies together. I was already very turned on, but the warm friction of him rubbing on me made me almost painfully hard.

I came out of the kiss and reached down, rolling my boxers down my thighs and exposing myself. Chase looked downwards, his eyes half-lidded, and he brought his hand forward to stroke me. I groaned in pleasure, and he looked up at me through his lashes. We started kissing, and I pushed him onto his back and got on top of him.

His breathing sped up and he parted his legs to let me nestle my hips in between. I kissed the curve of his ear, his soft, sweet smelling neck, and his throat, then peppered a trail of kisses down his chest. He lifted his head to watch me move downwards, his mouth open slightly and moaning.

I rolled my tongue inside his navel, making him utter a little cry, and then I hooked my thumbs into the waistband of his underwear. I eased them down slowly, revealing his erection at a tantalizing pace. When they were off entirely, I pressed a kiss on the shaft, and he squealed in pleasure. Then I let my tongue come out, trailing my way up to the head.

He melted back into the bed, kneading the sheets with his hands as I serviced him lovingly with my mouth. His cock tasted sweet and delicious, just as I had expected it to. My own organ was throbbing with need, but I ignored it the best I could, focused entirely on giving him the most pleasure possible.

It didn't take him long. Within three minutes he was jerking his body erratically and releasing into my mouth. I swallowed it evenly and came up to kiss him, stroking my own heavily dripping cock as I did so. I rubbed it against his satisfied member, and he bent his knees towards his chest, thighs splayed, and looked me in the eyes shyly. "You can put it inside of me," he whispered breathlessly.

I could hardly believe my ears. We had never gone all the way before, and I really hadn't expected it yet. I wasn't even sure if he was into it. "Are you sure?" I asked him, trying not to sound too eager in case he wasn't really ready.

"I'm sure," he replied. He kissed me firmly, and then tilted his head to the side, towards the nightstand. "There's some... you know, stuff, in there."

I nodded, and reached over to pull the drawer open. Along with lip balm and a hairbrush, there was a tube of lubrication, which I took out and laid beside him on the bed. Then I pressed a kiss to his lips, and slithered down his body to get my face between his legs once more. This time I was headed a little lower.

He screamed in ecstasy as my tongue met his sensitive little entrance. I lapped at it, enjoying the desperate moaning he was doing in response. "Ohhhh... Kasey..." he whimpered, reaching down and threading his fingers gently through my hair as I worked. "That feels... s-so good..." His eyes rolled back in his head and he commenced incoherent moaning once more.

I smiled as I kept licking him, then I reached out and got the lube. I prepared my first two fingers, and slipped one carefully inside of him as I continued to lick around it. He resisted at first, but eventually relaxed enough to the point that I slid the second one in. He began to breathe rapidly, and I was worried that he wasn't enjoying it. "Does it hurt?" I asked anxiously.

"No, I'm just not used to it," he panted. "I'm fine... pl-please, keep going."

I nodded, and continued to finger him, trying to open him up. When I felt him relax even more, I pulled my fingers out and began lubricating my now swollen and aching cock. I couldn't wait to be inside of him, but I admonished myself to go slow and be cautious of how he felt.

I rubbed the head of my cock against his entrance, and he moaned softly. I was able to nudge the head partially into that soft, warm space, but it required a little more force to get past that tight ring of muscle. I kissed him and looked him in the eyes. "This might hurt," I warned. "I'm going to have to push it in now."

"It's okay," he assured me, though he still looked nervous. I took a deep breath, then thrust inside of him.

He screamed out in pain, and I stayed still, not sure whether I should withdraw or if that would cause him more pain. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, really," he said in a slightly strangled voice. "Please keep going... I'm sorry I'm such a wimp." He looked slightly embarrassed.

"You're not a wimp," I assured him. "You're amazing."

"R-really?" he asked shyly. I nodded, and he blushed. "Then please, Kasey," he urged me. "Keep going."

So I did, pushing in further. He whimpered in what sounded like discomfort, but quickly urged me to continue. I slid myself slowly inside, until I was fully sheathed inside of him. "I'm all the way inside of you, Chase," I whispered in his ear. "It feels amazing."

"Does it really?" he asked breathlessly.

"Oh, yes," I groaned. "You're so perfect inside. I've never felt so good. But are you okay? Can I move now?"

"Yeah, you can move," he told me, so I slowly began to thrust. His body was clenching almost too tightly on me at first, but he yielded within less than a minute, and actually seemed to be enjoying it as well. He rolled his head back, moaning in pleasure as I pounded into him. "Kasey..." he moaned. "That feels so good..."

I glanced down, and saw that he was hard again, which was very encouraging. He reached down and stroked himself as I thrust. "Oh god, Chase," I groaned. "You're going to make me cum."

"Kasey!" he cried, wriggling and stroking himself faster. I gave a soft hiss and then groaned loudly as I exploded powerfully deep inside of him. He followed me just seconds later, shuddering and spurting all over his own hand and stomach.

I collapsed down onto him, and buried my face in his shoulder as I tried to catch my breath. Then I withdrew from inside of him, pulled myself up on my elbows and looked into his eyes lovingly. "That was wonderful," I breathed.

"Yeah," he whispered back.

I kissed him gently. "I love you, Chase," I said, gazing into his beautiful violet eyes.

His lashes fluttered and his face flushed. "Oh..." was all he was able to say.

"I'm not just saying that because of what we just did," I hurriedly assured him, as I realized it sounded a little cliche and maybe he would think that I thought I _had_ to say it. "I really do love you. I've been in love with you for a while now. It's just the way you make me feel... being around you makes me happier than I've ever been in my life." I kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied breathlessly, and we kissed each other eagerly. "Oh, Kasey," he cried as we stopped kissing. "I'm so happy. I never thought I could be happy like this."

"Me neither," I told him. We exchanged one more lingering kiss, then I rolled off of him and grabbed some tissues to clean up the mess we had made. After that was taken care of, we snuggled down under the covers together.

"You really love me?" he asked, cuddling up close to me and burying his face in my chest.

"I really do," I assured him. I kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

"I love you," he echoed back. His breathing quickly became regular, and I could tell he had fallen asleep. I kissed his head one more time, and allowed myself to drift off too.

The next morning, when I woke up, I was surprised to find myself in bed alone. I was alarmed for only a moment until I smelled some delicious scents wafting from the other room. I stood up and put my boxers on, and stumbled into the kitchen, to find Chase busy at the stove. "Good morning," I said cheerfully.

He jumped a bit, then turned around and smiled nervously. "Good morning," he replied. "I'm, um, making a little breakfast."

I arched an eyebrow. "A _little_ breakfast? Looks like a lot to me." Indeed, there was already a stack of buttered toast on the table, as well as pitcher of juice, sliced fruit, cinnamon rolls, and Chase was simultaneously cooking an omelet and pancakes on the stove. "Can we really eat all this?"

"Of course!" he said. Then he looked around and grinned sheepishly. "Okay, maybe I did go a bit overboard. Sorry."

I stepped forward and embraced him from behind. "Don't be sorry, I'm flattered! And I'll be more than happy to take the leftovers home," I joked.

He laughed too, and turned around in my arms to kiss me. We got lost for a moment, and he came out of the kiss with a yelp. "Shit! The omelet is going to overcook," he fretted, messing with it frantically.

I seated myself at the table and helped myself to some juice and toast. Chase presented me with three fluffy pancakes a few moments later, as well as some fresh butter from Horn Ranch to put on top. I moaned as I took the first bite. "They're delicious!" I praised him. I moaned again as I ate another bite.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Geez, I know they're good, but you're moaning as much as you did last night!"

I laughed. "I can't help it; they're melting in my mouth just like you did," I said somewhat cheekily, and winked at him.

He blushed and smiled, then split the omelet between us. It was just as delicious as the pancakes, so more moaning followed. I managed to eat an admirable amount of food, and what we couldn't eat, Chase packed up in a basket for me to take home. "Since I have to work tonight," he said. "You can eat all this for dinner and think of me."

"I'd be thinking about you anyway," I said, leaning in to kiss him. "Well, I better get home," I said reluctantly. "Sassy gets, well, sassy if I wait too late to feed her."

"Okay," he said, and we kissed again, then headed for the door. "I love you," he said, slightly shyly, as I opened the door.

"I love you, too," I replied, and kissed him one more time in the doorway, then headed out. Craig was at the border of the property, hacking at some weeds with a sickle, and he glared at me as usual. "Good morning, Craig," I said, forcing myself to be friendly to the rude pig.

He just snorted at me. "Damn homos," he grunted, and turned away.

I wrinkled my nose up in disgust, and hurried home. I really couldn't stand Craig. It was bad enough that he was rude to me, but I had to wonder if he had ever said anything to Chase, and if so, I was going to seriously have to make a stand. I wouldn't abide with anyone being rude to Chase.

Chase... my thoughts drifted to him, and I hummed happily. I felt like I was floating on air as I walked home, swinging my basket.

"Hi there, Kasey!" I heard a friendly, familiar voice calling to me from near the watermill, and I walked that way. Toby, a young fisherman who had given me my fishing rod, was there, hauling in his line. "What are you up and about so early for?" he asked.

"Oh, just running errands," I fibbed.

"Feel like casting a few lines?" he offered.

"I don't have my pole with me," I said. "But I can come back after I do my farm chores and stuff."

"Well, I'll be moving over to the dock, I think," he said. "Not getting too many bites here."

"Okay," I said. "I might see you there later and we can fish together, all right?"

"Sounds great!" he smiled, his eyes crinkling up.

There was a rustling sound, and Renee from Horn Ranch appeared around the corner. "Hi, guys!" she said. She was carrying her fishing pole. "Mind if I fish with you, Toby?" she asked, stepping over to the edge of the water to join him.

"Oh... I, uh, I'm just about to l-leave," he said, stammering slightly.

"Oh, okay..." Renee was obviously disappointed. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Y-yeah, sure," Toby said, gathering up his things hurriedly.

"Well, have a good day, both of you," I said, and turned towards home. Toby had to go in the same direction to get to town, and I slowed down so that he could catch up to me just past the bridge. He was shaken and not at all like his normal calm self. "You all right, Toby?" I had to ask.

He gave a long, chagrined exhale. "I always get all flustered around her," he said. "I never know what to say."

"Do you like her?" I asked him.

"Y-yeah," he admitted. "A lot. But... even though I think maybe she likes me too... we've hung out and stuff... but I'm not good enough for her."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Toby sighed. "I'm just a fisherman. I make enough money to live, barely, in a rented room at the fishery. I wouldn't be able to make a girl like her happy. She lives at a successful ranch, and she's got family, and I'm, well... I'm just nobody."

"You're not nobody," I assured him. "And it's pretty obvious that she likes you. I don't think she cares who you are, or how much money you make. She obviously just wants to be around you. She was pretty disappointed when you bolted back there."

"You think so?" Toby asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, I think so." I smiled over at him as we walked. "Believe me, love makes anything work. Go for it, dude."

He stopped and drew himself up a little taller. "By golly, I will! Thanks, Kasey. I'm going to go back and try to catch her!"

"Good luck!" I called. "Oh, wait!" I jogged towards him, and he turned back questioningly. "Here." I shoved the basket in his hands. "Picnic breakfast. Cooked by the best chef in town. Share it with Renee."

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking down at the bulging basket in appreciation. "I can have this?"

"Yeah," I said. "I've eaten more than enough for the whole day."

"Thanks," he said earnestly, and then started to take off. He paused and turned back. "Best chef in town... would that be Chase?"

I blushed as I admitted that was so.

Toby nodded. "I thought maybe that's where you were coming from this morning. I heard, you know, that you guys were going out. I saw you at the Flower Festival too. I'm cool with that, of course." He smiled, his eyes crinkling shut again. "You two look right together, you know? Really happy."

"Thanks," I said. "Well, you better hurry if you want to catch her!" I told him, and he nodded and thanked me again before running off.

I watched him go, and smiled. Even if some close-minded people like Craig didn't approve of my relationship with Chase, there were always nice people like Toby. That made me feel much better.

I went home and did my chores in a happy mood, then I fetched my axe and headed for the Fugue Forest. Since Chase and I were so much closer now, I really started to think about expanding my house so that I could fit a double bed in there. But I knew that the carpenter needed lumber first, so I decided to spend the afternoon chopping logs. I had half-promised Toby to meet him for fishing, but I hoped that he was spending the day with Renee instead, and wouldn't even miss me.

Three hours later, I hauled my load of lumber out of the woods, thoroughly exhausted. After a soak in my private little hot springs behind my house, I redressed and went into my house to count my money. Just enough! I put on my jacket and ran out of the house, glancing at the position of the sun in the sky. I hoped the carpenter was still open.

It was a tiring jog over to the Garman Mines district, but I made it in time. Dale at the carpenter shop gladly accepted my order for a larger house, and promised to be there the next day. I thanked him and headed home at a slower pace, gathering some mushrooms on the way. I decided to sell them instead of attempting to eat them, as I wasn't entirely sure if they were edible, nor did I know any mushroom recipes, to be honest.

I made it back to my house at sunset, and collapsed onto my bed with an exhausted sigh. What a day! The past 24 hours had definitely been very eventful for me. But wonderful.

I rolled over in bed, and my stomach growled. I thought of the basket of food, then laughed as I remembered that I had given it away. I felt too tired to walk to town to buy a meal, so I fished around in the fridge and came up with some bread, some mayo, and some lettuce. It wasn't the most filling sandwich, but it was enough to get my stomach to quiet down long enough for me to fall asleep, destined for many happy dreams of Chase.


End file.
